Recuerdo imborrable
by Aqua Black
Summary: NO hay mucho que decir es muy corto ONESHOT solo digamos que es el dolor de alguien plasmado en papel... una bella historia con un final que todos conocemos... Merodeadores/HP


Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con otra historia de merodeadores… o algo así, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa creo que con el summary es más que suficiente solo quería pedirles un favor: ¡Dejen reviwes

Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto con otra historia de merodeadores… o algo así, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa creo que con el summary es más que suficiente solo quería pedirles un favor: ¡Dejen reviwes! Es que así estoy segura de que alguien aparte de mi los lee. Por favor no sean malos conmigo ¿Saben? Todo lo que me escriben me ayuda mucho.

Bueno me voy, los dejo con esta historia titulada _Recuerdo imborrable_ espero la disfruten.

_Recuerdo imborrable_ by Aqua Black

_Es de noche y no puedo dormir. Afuera llueve descontroladamente, el cielo ahora de color tinta truena con furia alumbrando mi habitación. La lluvia es estrepitosa, lo he notado al mirar por mi ventana… valla, ahora que lo pienso hace mucho no llovía de esta manera y pensándolo mejor la última vez también estaba pensando en él… sí, recuerdo que odiaba hacerlo y me lo reprochaba a mi misma ¿Cómo pensar en el chico al que odias? Refugiarme en el recuerdo de nuestra última pelea… yo no le encontraba sentido pero recuerdo que esa misma noche; lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho__ con la oscuridad como único testigo ¿Por qué lo hice? Realmente ignoro la razón… al menos creía ignorarla_

_No podía creer lo que me había pasado, estaba tan triste y… no encontraba razón para estarlo, Victoria mi mejor amiga me lo dijo infinidad de veces pero nunca le creí; no quería creerle. Era imposible para mí imaginar que fuera por ese cabeza dura de Potter que yo estaba sufriendo tanto, ni yo misma lo podía aceptar o talvez mis miedos nuevamente me hicieron ignorar lo que verdaderamente sentía ¿Cómo podía yo saberlo?_

_La lluvia ha aminorado un poco… mi cabeza esta inmersa con tantas preguntas a las que no encuentro respuesta y todo por ese chico; James Potter, capitán del equipo de Quidditch y líder de Los Merodeadores… ¿Por qué tenia que fijarme en él siendo como es?. Tal vez porque siempre fue lo opuesto a mi, nunca mostró miedo de ser como era, no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran de él, nunca parecía tener miedo de nada ni siquiera de decir lo que pensaba o sentía; porque él era todo lo que yo quería ser…_

_Y como olvidar aquel día; el día en que todo comenzó. Era navidad y yo había decidido quedarme en Hogwarts para hacer compañía a Victoria. Pensé que sería divertido asta que me entere que el grupo de James se quedaba en el colegio también, no podía hacer ya nada; era tarde. Esa Nochebuena Victoria pescó un resfriado y subió temprano a la Sala Común. Yo diciéndole que después la alcanzaría me tendí en el sillón frente al fuego y me dispuse a leer el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Estaba tan sumida en__** Los oscuros secretos de la magia **__que no escuché cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se había abierto, ni siquiera sentí cuando alguien se dejó caer a mi lado asta que su voz me sacó de mi lectura._

_-¿No es tarde para que estés aquí Evans?-me preguntó esa voz que yo conocía perfectamente. Aparte mi vista del libro y me volví para mirar a James… se veía triste._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado Potter? ¿Y tus amigos?-pregunte, James solo se alzó de hombros y se mantuvo en silencio mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Lo miré extrañada, él no era así.- ¿Vamos James, que te pasa? Estas muy callado-_

_Él siguió sin apartar la vista del fuego, yo seguía mirándolo. De un momento al otro sus ojos avellana me devolvían la mirada; que mirada más triste y más intensa, yo me estremecí y él lo notó ya que una sonrisa nerviosa recorrió su rostro._

_-Estoy mal Evans-dijo él después de unos minutos mirando de nuevo el fuego-y eso no debería ser así; el mundo no debería permitir que yo sufra así-. Y ahí iba su egocentrismo de nuevo-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.Yo lo miré y le moví la cabeza para decirle que sí.-¿Crees que es bueno callar?-. Él siguió mirando el fuego y yo hice lo mismo, la verdad era que esa pregunta no me la esperaba, además yo era la menos indicada para contestar._

_-No lo sé-le conteste al fin-creo que lo mejor es hablar, el silencio no te lleva a nada- _

_El silencio se impregno en la Sala Común, solamente se escuchaba el compás de nuestras respiraciones y el crujir de la leña en la chimenea._

_-y ¿Es mejor actuar o hablar?-me volvió a preguntar él_

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar Potter?-. Esta vez me miró, yo le devolví la mirada sin saber que era lo que vendría._

_-Estoy enamorado Evans… me enamoré de alguien por quién asta el día de hoy no creí poder sentir algo mas que envidia…_

_-¿Envidia?-pregunte yo sin dar crédito a mis oídos. -Yo pensaba que James Potter no envidiaba nada ni a nadie.-_

_-Sí, -río-envidia por ser el más maravilloso, bello y perfecto ser sobre toda la faz de la tierra… me enamoré de alguien inalcanzable.-me dijo bajando la mirada. Yo sentía que algo en mi interior se movía con curiosidad. Un cosquilleo que recorría por todo mi cuerpo y llegaba al corazón._

_-James- me miró de nuevo –Eres un chico excepcional, Capitán de Quidditch, un amigo fiel, eres inteligente y muy divertido. El tipo de chico que las niñas quieren, me refiero a que ninguna chica podría ser capaz de rechazarte-dije sintiendo que un color granate se extendía por todo mi rostro. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso?… tal vez era algo que hacía tiempo sentía._

_-¿Realmente eso crees… Lily?-me preguntó. Yo murmuré un leve Si tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo de él. Sentí como su cuerpo se pegó más al mío y como su brazo pasaba por mis hombros. Yo parecía una chiquilla; los nervios se habían apoderado de mi y yo, inmóvil oculte mi mirada de la suya asta que él, con su mano, levantó mi barbilla y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Me perdí en su mirada… esa tierna y cálida mirada. _

_-Estoy enamorado de ti-me dijo después de un largo tiempo. Yo no había apartado mis ojos de los de él ni él lo había hecho; sólo podía ver sinceridad en ellos. Poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando. Mi corazón, parecía como si de un momento al otro se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Yo sentía su aliento sobre él mío: nuestros labio se rozaban y después un dulce, tierno y cálido beso fue lo que obtuvimos como resultado._

_Fue así como comenzó todo: un sueño… un tormento ¿Cómo saberlo? A partir de ese día todo en mi vida cambió. Yo trataba peor a Potter y aunque me dolí no quería que fuera diferente. Él es sincero, yo lo sé pero ese miedo que me acompañaba a todos lados crece más cuando lo tengo cerca. Lo veo a diario, por los pasillos, en el comedor, en las aulas, en la Sala, en los terrenos… y aunque intento que no haya más en el saludo que a veces escapa de mi boca no puedo porque aunque él lo ignore desde esa Nochebuena se convirtió en mi mundo… Es primero de septiembre, comenzó hoy mi último año en Hogwarts… espero que este miedo desaparezca porque siento que me asfixia y que no me deja vivir…_

_ Lily Evans_

Harry Potter se hallaba fuera de su casa en Valle de Godric leyendo unas cosas que Remus le había dado antes de morir; pertenecían a sus padresy esa carta de su madre le había llamado la atención. En cada palabra sentía conocer más a su madre… una sonrisa se le enmarcó en el rostro mientras veía a su esposa Ginny cortando unas flores del jardín. Él quería amarla tanto como estaba seguro su padre había amado a su madre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero les halla gustado este pequeño fic y recuerden por favor dejarme reviews. XoXo

_Nos leemos en el próximo fic… See u_


End file.
